


What He Doesn't Know is Probably for the Best

by talesandthings



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is involved with someone and Derek is eager to know who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Doesn't Know is Probably for the Best

**Author's Note:**

> This fic focuses on the friendship between Reid and Morgan.

Spencer started internally panicking when Morgan sat down in front of him and started asking about “the woman he had been dating.” He tried to keep his composure and continued reading the book in front of him, although he couldn’t pay any attention to it anymore. It was only a matter of time before one of his team members noticed the changes in his behavior and started asking questions. And truth be told, he really had expected that person to be Morgan. They’d been friends for so long, that they were almost like brothers now and Morgan’s protective instinct always kicked in, in high gear, whenever he noticed Spencer was acting differently. Spencer suspects the reason his best friend is in high alert for him is because of what happened 7 years ago with Tobias Hankel. J.J had informed Spencer how Morgan had acted during those hours. (Part of him felt bad for the wrath that Morgan had unleashed on J.J, but part of him was also overwhelmed by the concern.) Then there were events from the previous year, which Spencer guessed had added to Morgan’s concern for him. The tight walls he had built up around himself after Maeve’s death were bound to scare anyone who was close to Spencer. 

So this is why Spencer can’t tell Morgan who he is dating. For one thing, it’s not a woman, and for another, he is dating someone from within the BAU. If it were a woman, Morgan would have just slapped him on the back, teased him a little and given him advice on using protection. But Spencer isn’t dating a woman and thus he doesn’t know  _how_ his best friend will react. Spencer knows for a fact that Morgan will not have a problem with him being involved with another guy, but he will get all over protective and act as if Spencer were his daughter and not his friend. Just the thought of it makes Spencer want to roll his eyes. Then there’s the fact that Spencer’s partner actually happens to be someone from the BAU, and that someone isn’t exactly eager to announce to the world that they were involved. 

Right now Morgan is giving him an expectant look and Spencer nervously taps his foot, as he tries hard not look over his shoulder, at his partner and ask them for help. ”Morgan… I would tell you… but I don’t think the person I am involved with would appreciate that” he finally manages to say and is actually proud of himself for not lying.

This whole thing has now gotten the attention of Spencer’s partner and although Spencer isn’t directly looking at him, he can see his partner through his peripheral vision and Spencer knows that the man is scrunching up his forehead and watching them with his usual stoic look.

"Okay, I respect that, man. I just need to know that you’re happy. Because honestly, that’s all that matters to me" Morgan tells him and the words warm Spencer’s heart, making him smile slightly. 

"Thanks Derek. I appreciate that. And trust me, I am happy. Extremely happy. The person I am with… they’re…something special" Spencer replies and he knows Derek would not have missed Spencer’s avoidance of the word "she." 

After that, it’s as if Spencer can literally hear the wheels in Derek’s head turning and Spencer knows exactly when the realization hits his best friend. His whole expression changes and for a moment Spencer is actually scared. 

"Well when  _they’re_ ready, you can invite  _them_ for a double date with Penelope and I. We will definitely love to meet  _them_ " 

Spencer almost wants to burst out laughing at Derek’s sarcastic use of the “them” and “they’re” and he really did roll his eyes before continuing to read his book. 

In the back, he can hear someone say “I’ll be right back.” Then Spencer hears the creak of the seat and footsteps heading towards the bathroom. Spencer wants to roll his eyes at that too. His partner obviously figured out that Derek now knew Spencer was dating a man and it was only a matter of time before his friend knew  _who_ the man was. Spencer had no intent of telling Derek though. He wasn’t kidding when he had told the other profiler that he wasn’t going to say anything till he had his partner’s consent. Spencer knew his partner was not ashamed of him, but the man just needed time to come clean to everyone.

When that day does come around, Spencer knows for a fact, that there will be chaos. Despite being a superior, his partner will get grilled by Derek, while Spencer will have to stand in the corner, and bang his head against a wall. So Spencer’s going to enjoy the peacefulness while it lasts. 

During the rest of the flight, Morgan doesn’t ask him anything else. He just sits in front of Spencer and watches him. Spencer knows the other profiler is trying to read his expressions, so he tries hard to keep a poker face and let the mystery continue. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys most likely know who the person is. I have another fic written about them, which gives you an idea of when their relationship started. I will post that soon enough.


End file.
